A virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) may deploy a computer in a centralized data center, and then connect and map remote peripherals such as a display, a mouse and a keyboard to a centralized deployment computer through a remote desktop protocol, thereby achieving centralized maintenance and information security.
In the prior art, a remote computer in the VDI may draft in a display apparatus through calling a graphics device interface (GDI). FIG. 1 is a schematic architectural diagram of the VDI in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, an application program may send a GDI instruction to a display driver program, and then the display driver program may send the GDI instruction to the display apparatus for drafting. In a VDI scenario, a remote desktop protocol driver program may also be installed which may capture all the GDI instructions and send the GDI instructions to a remote thin client (TC) through a network protocol such as a transmission control protocol (TCP), and after the TC receives the instructions, the TC may convert the GDI instructions of the remote computer into GDI instructions of a local operation system to redisplay a desktop of the remote computer in local environment. In a virtualized scenario, the remote computer may virtualize many virtual machines, and then the TC may access the virtual machines through the desktop protocol.
However, GDI instructions of the virtual machines are processed by a CPU, and therefore the processing of the GDI instructions consumes CPU resources, and when the resolution of the virtual machines is high, the consumption of the memory of a physical machine is high.